


closed doors

by RainbowBooze



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No War Phase, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: Her afternoons and evenings became temporary paradises, closed doors hiding the two bodies pressed together, quiet chatter and laughter sounding so full and resonant in the empty classroom and dorm rooms.Their time seemed more precious when they met right after a morning lecture; while the rest of the Black Eagles shuffled out--Hubert always needed a bit of a nudge--Edelgard stayed back, biding her time with her excuses that everyone always believed.Or they simply knew and understood the privacy the two wanted.





	closed doors

Her afternoons and evenings became temporary paradises, closed doors hiding the two bodies pressed together, quiet chatter and laughter sounding so full and resonant in the empty classroom and dorm rooms.

Their time seemed more precious when they met right after a morning lecture; while the rest of the Black Eagles shuffled out--Hubert always needed a bit of a nudge--Edelgard stayed back, biding her time with her excuses that everyone always believed.

Or they simply knew and understood the privacy the two wanted.

Whatever it was that urged them to leave the leader and professor alone, Byleth didn't care much for--only that she did get her time her lover.

"You didn't need to do that," Edelgard murmured, kissing the corner of Byleth's lips as the professor hummed, still putting away her lecture notes. "That's just how he normally acts."

"He was disturbing my lesson, El," Byleth quietly responded, the corner of her mouth quirking up as her eyes glanced to her lover. "Plus, he's been rowdy this whole week."

Byleth never smiled; sure, she looked smug or confident here and there, but she always managed to do so without changing her expression too much. Likewise, when she was happy, the most that anyone saw was the slight quirk of her mouth and the rise of her eyebrows.

When Byleth was happy, Edelgard saw the shimmer in her eyes, a lightness to someone who has seen blood shed too many times; a shift in her posture, maybe leaning onto something or being unable to keep still. When Byleth was happy, Edelgard tasted it on her tongue, felt it in the warmth that was her lover's body, heard it in the quiet and relieved sigh that was reserved only for her in their paradise.

The professor--how scandalous of them--in return, saw Edelgard's pleasant mood more outright. While she tried to act reserved and proper, she was most comfortable when surrounded by her friends, laughing at breaks in lectures when Byleth would take harmless jabs at the students or comment on some stories they all shared. Edelgard laughed with her entire soul and it was contagious. Her happiness was contagious and even the other students noticed; seeing their usually strict and goal-oriented leader unraveling into a fit of laughter did things to people--Byleth especially.

"Are you going to have lunch with some students?" Edelgard cupped Byleth's face and the latter closed her eyes, relishing in the gentle touch.

"Not today," Byleth breathed out as her eyes fluttered open. "I want to spend time with you today." 

Edelgard smiled and kissed Byleth's nose. One of the only times she is able to reach it comfortably is when the ex-mercenary was sitting down. "You spend time with me everyday."

"Everyday isn't enough."

Edelgard understood the sentiment and returned it with a kiss, chaste and soft as they usually were. 

With a knock of the door, they pulled away, their paradise broken into shards as Edelgard returned to the studious leader of the Black Eagles. Byleth fixed her expression and once again fell into the image of an aloof professor.

* * *

"Byleth," Edelgard uttered, her breath catching in her throat; the soft caress of calloused hands blended on her body, a simple yet wanting touch... She threw her head back and let out a quiet whimper. Her head swam--she felt like she was drowning in bliss the moment Byleth's mouth found the soft and pale skin along her neck. They knew better than to leave marks there, so Edelgard felt the hot mouth trail lower, a spot that Byleth liked to claim in the paradise behind closed doors.

They had ventured this trail in the classroom, but even that was a bit too risky and scandalous for an emperor and ex-mercenary. Besides, they both liked to take their time. Time was something they had less of as each day passed.

"There," Edelgard moaned out and she felt Byleth hum more than heard it. With a gentle bite, Byleth's mouth released the pale flesh and kissed it before she helped Edelgard to her climax.

"Tell me," Byleth murmured and Edelgard flushed even redder, if possible. They had only done this recently, and not too often since the first time. Byleth was a quiet lover, and Edelgard herself wasn't too vocal--this was new and exhilarating. She felt her whole body flush and she pressed back against Byleth as the professor's hands worked on unwinding her against the door.

It was late into the night, the only time either of them could sneak to the other's room without getting caught. "No one is awake, but they'll surely hear me--!"

Byleth bit Edelgard's shoulder playfully, but Edelgard knew a warning when she was given one.

Especially when her professor was slowing her pace, almost withdrawing the moment Edelgard tried to reason her way out of it. Byleth knew the difference between when Edelgard was playing tough and when she was actually worried. It didn't help that the student was practically grinding onto Byleth's hand on her own.

"I want you," Edelgard murmured out. Byleth's lips quirked up, but she did nothing to return to her previous pace. "I want you so badly, I'm on the edge and you're the only one who can do this to me."

Byleth hummed appreciatively and sped back up, her free hand travelling under the tousled undershirt to play with Edelgard's perked nipple.

They had been desperate.

Rhea was giving Byleth more responsibilities, something Edelgard found unfair and suspicious. Either way, their time together was cut short most days; afternoons were now filled with quick kisses and quiet goodbyes; lectures were filled with warm and longing stares; nights were even worse sometimes, what with Byleth's exhaustion paired with Edelgard's selfless nature when it came to the professor. 

So, they had been desperate. Edelgard's neat uniform had been haphazardly dealt with: the jacket was thrown aside carelessly, the buttons were carelessly unbuttoned, the one piece under her jacket also thrown aside somewhere. Edelgard always took off her tights when she came into Byleth's room--the professor still wonders at how Edelgard could quickly take her clothes off and put them back on. With only Byleth dressed, her cloak looked as if it was consuming the both of them as they were pressed so closely together. Even through the layers, Byleth could feel the heat of Edelgard's body, could feel every shift and roll of her hips. 

"You can do it, El," Byleth encouraged a bit slyly, nipping at the student's earlobe. 

Edelgard shuddered, only being able to stand because Byleth had thoughtfully wrapped her arm tighter around her so that the young woman wouldn't collapse.

"Easy," Byleth murmured warmly before scooping Edelgard up and laying her gently on her bed. Her lips quirked up affectionately and Edelgard saw the familiar shimmer in her eyes, smiling back just as Byleth bent over to kiss her softly.

This was paradise, and they'd fight tooth and nail to preserve it, to lay these precious memories to rest in this small haven they've created. 

* * *

"Professor," Dorothea called out as she jogged up.

"Yes," Byleth turned on her heel, eyes warmly crinkling in affection at the sight of one of her students. "Is there something you need from me?"

"Petra and I were talking." A tinge of pink on Dorothea's cheeks--Byleth's eyebrows shot up. "We noticed things about you and Edelgard--is it true?"

Byleth tilted her head and beckoned Dorothea closer. "Walk with me."

Dorothea only nodded a bit dumbly, following slightly behind her teacher as they made their rounds around the monastery.

Byleth hummed for a while, a slight quirk to her lips when she thought about Edelgard--she glanced at Dorothea with that same quirk and pondered on the thought of Petra and her romantically involved. She could believe it--Dorothea always had a sweet spot for Petra.

"We are." She'd make sure to tell Edelgard that Dorothea and Petra caught on. "Is there a problem?"

Dorothea shook her head vigorously and beamed, clapping her hands together with excitement and honest happiness. Byleth felt a bit of affection flare at her student's antics.

"I mean, other than the confirmation, I just," Dorothea blushed, "I wanted some advice? I don't know if you're okay with that--"

"With Petra, right?"

Dorothea nodded shyly and that was a new sight for the professor. Dorothea was a straightforward girl who had no trouble flirting when she was interested. Byleth could now put this image of Dorothea next to Edelgard and she wouldn't be able to find too many differences between them. It was endearing to see that her student trusted her enough to confide in her--even if Byleth believed that she wasn't the best person to go to about this.

"How did you know?"

Byleth paused, stopping suddenly and looking at Dorothea with a confused look. "Know what?"

"That you loved her."

"I don't--" Byleth blinked owlishly at her student. "I--what?"

"Y-you don't love her?" Dorothea's eyes widened and she stammered. "Oh, I just thought... You look at each other with something that a lot of casual lovers don't have."

"Do tell," Byleth muttered before continuing to walk again. "I don't know if you came to the right person for this. I'm inexperienced--I can't even put a name or label to what Edelgard and I are."

"Other than student and teacher?" Dorothea teased, giggling into her hand. "That's fine, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable--or to assume anything. I guess I just assumed that you loved her because why else would you both risk something like this?"

"I risk my life for her in every battle--I risk my life for my students in every battle," Byleth pointed out and Dorothea shrugged. "I highly doubt a scandal like us would tear this monastery apart--"

"Professor Byleth, are you only with her because she likes you or do you feel something for her?" A dark look came upon Dorothea and Byleth felt a bit of... It wasn't fear, but it was something akin to it. "While she is our leader and tries to keep us arms distance, I do find her very dear to me. So does everyone else in this house. I'd advise that if you are only playing with her: don't."

Byleth's jaw dropped slightly, which was strange for the student to see, even if she was being serious. As quick as Byleth's composure slipped, she flipped her switch and returned to the aloof woman that everyone knew her as. She clenched her jaw and gave Dorothea a hard and cold stare, but the student didn't back down at all. 

A chuckle escaped Byleth and she ran a hand through her hand, an actual smile slipping from her as she reached over. Her hand landed gently on Dorothea's hat, patting the girl affectionately before taking her leave.

Just as she turned a corner, leaving the dumbfounded student in awe at what she just witnessed, she glanced back with a smaller smile. "I think I do love her, Dorothea. Thank you for helping me." She paused and pointed to the garden. "Petra misses her home. Maybe take her on a stroll to the garden--I happen to have found some seeds from Brigid and the gardener has done an excellent job at cultivating them. They're farther in the back. Just be honest with her and I promise you'll be fine."

* * *

Edelgard was a fan of work.

She liked to busy herself with something, so sometimes when Byleth was too exhausted from running errands for people, she would sit herself at Byleth's desk and grade some classwork--of course, she was always unbiased when grading them. She learned that Petra's writing was so eloquent, an attestation to her knowledge and growth; Ferdinand was lazy, but she could see which topics he was interested about because the quality of work improved. Even rereading her own work after a couple of days opened her mind up to ways to improve, although she did feel like that was cheating a bit.

"El," Byleth muttered groggily, turning on the bed with a--a lazy smile? Edelgard blushed. "You are so beautiful, even if your eyebrows are furrowed like that constantly."

"Hey," Edelgard frowned, but she was still a bit intrigued by the smile on Byleth's lips. "You're in a good mood. A really good one."

"Because I'm smiling?" Byleth sat up slowly and Edelgard's eyes glanced to the toned muscle on her arms. "Been doing that a lot recently."

Edelgard hummed, setting the quill down on the neatly and freshly graded work. She got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Byleth. Their arms brushed and she was pleasantly greeted with a kiss to her temple.

"A really good mood," Edelgard murmured, tilting her head up for a quick kiss. "You're very affectionate too."

"Thinking about you," Byleth huskily replied. "Thinking about you a lot."

"What about me," Edelgard smiled, leaning into Byleth's hand when the latter cupped her cheek.

Byleth's eyes softened and she kissed Edelgard's forehead, keeping her lips pressed against her skin. This was peace; a comfort, a home, a familiarity, a...

"Loving you," Byleth quietly responded as she pulled away and Edelgard's lips parted in shock. "How long have we been doing this?"

Edelgard counted the months in her head and was caught off guard at how fast time went by. "Almost a year."

Time was always a problem for them. The wait between the next time they saw each other was always too long, too far away. It was why they always busied themselves, hoping for time to move faster if they were occupied. When they were together, their time was short and they both cursed logic, gods, and people for the frustrating concept of time. 

"You love me?" Edelgard whispered out, barely a whisper and closer to a breath.

Byleth blushed but nodded. "I do. I never had a word for it until now." She chuckled, something else that caught Edelgard off guard. "And Dorothea was a bit intimidating."

The emperor to be rolled her eyes and smiled. "I was wondering why she was so spaced out during your lecture today."

"She's smart, so is Petra. In my defense, she actually came to me for advice on their relationship. Strange though, I'm not really the person for that kind of thing."

"It worked though." Edelgard laced their fingers together. "I saw them leave the garden and Petra was absolutely red in the face--did that have something to do with you as well?"

"Young love," Byleth teased and Edelgard rolled her eyes. "Goes for you too, your highness." 

Edelgard heard the question, but not in Byleth's voice: in her eyes, the yearning and hope that seemed to light up the entire room. Edelgard had never felt so light and in love.

"I love you too, Byleth," Edelgard murmured. "I know Dorothea and Petra can keep it a secret, but try to not spill the rest of our secrets out."

She placed a finger to Byleth's lips and arched an eyebrow, her lips curving into a teasing smile as she leaned close.

"This is our paradise, after all, we have to enjoy it before I become emperor."

"You know I'm going with you, right?" Byleth pulled Edelgard closer. "I want to be with you."

With a kiss, Edelgard felt whole, in love, happy. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> my cat was so pissed at the tapping of my keyboard while i wrote this.
> 
> i gave her a treat as an apology.


End file.
